ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Killow
Killow is the first general of the Sons of Garmadon. He is in charge of deciding who is a Son of Garmadon member, and who isn't, by making them finish a motorcycle race initiation. He is also the second big-fig to ever appear in Ninjago, after Dogshank. He drives a large bike with a saw for a front wheel called the Oni Chopper. He uses the Oni Mask of Deception during missions, and it gives him the power to move and levitate objects using telekinesis. History Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Oni and the Dragon After he earned his trust, Mr. E took Snake Jaguar with him, to introduce him to the "Big Man." Snake Jaguar Snake Jaguar was brought to the Sons of Garmadon headquarters so he will take place in an initiation race in order to join their team. Killow lead the race, but soon he discovered Snake Jaguar was actually undercover Zane so he commanded everyone to not let him finish. After most of the bikers were knocked out, Killow wore the Oni Mask of Deception so he would take care of Zane himself. His attempts were not successful so he told Mr. E to get rid of Zane because it was his fault of bringing him to the team. With this, Killow was able to escape with the mask. The Quiet One After the Destiny's Bounty crashed, Killow led a biker team to intercept it. When one of the bikers worried aloud about the sea monster said to inhabit the rivers, Killow disembarked his Oni Chopper and lifted the biker up by his leg, warning him that the Quiet One will do far worse if they fail. Deeper in the jungle, Ultra Violet stopped, causing the other bikers to halt as well. Killow demanded what the hold up was, and Ultra Violet told him none of them could fly, and pointed to a massive trench preventing them from reaching the other side. Killow then explains they don't need to fly before revealing the Oni Mask of Deception, using its powers to lift hudge rocks from the bottom of the trench up to form a bridge, which they then all crossed. As they grew closer to the unready Bounty, P.I.X.A.L. in her Samurai X mech attacked them, to delay their arrival. Killow fired his cannons at her, which she avoided. She then landed, and knocked aside several bikers out the way, but the other bikers were able to surpass her. Later, Killow and the other Sons of Garmadon confronted the Ninja following their discovery of the Quiet One truly being Harumi. Game of Masks The Sons of Garmadon soon captured the Ninja and took control of the Destiny's Bounty, with Killow acting as the pilot of the ship. Cole warned him not to harm Toddler Wu, but Killow jumps down from the bridge. He then questioned Cole on the location of the Green Ninja, Lloyd, but Cole refused. However, Mr. E and another biker were able to locate Lloyd and Harumi at the Oni Temple fifteen miles from their current location, with Killow ordering them to set a course for the temple. Nya told them they didn't need to call Harumi the Quiet One, but her comment was merely laughed upon. Kai then told them that Harumi was planning on resurecting Lord Garmadon, and that the Sons of Garmadon probably have never met him, to which Killow responded that they looked forward to it. Zane then warned them that when the bad guys tried to awaken an ancient evil, that it never ended well for them. On arrival, Killow disembarked the Bounty to wait for Harumi with a few Sons of Garmadon members. He attempted to break through the wall to aid the Quiet One in battle but failed. When she came out, holding the Oni Mask of Hatred, Killow declared that she's had found the last mask, and they now had all three. They were then ambushed by the Ninja, who were in turn ambushed by Mr. E, Ultra Violet, and the other Sons of Garmadon who were hiding. However, the sea monster then arrived, forcing the Ninja and Sons of Garmadon onto a small island. As a fight between the Sea Monster broke out, and the two factions were forced to work together, Mr. E and Killow both put on their masks to aid in the fight. After a bit, Harumi called for a retreat with her troops, where they proceeded to steal the Bounty. Lloyd went after them, only to be captured by Killow. Dread on Arrival He, alongside, Harumi, Chopper and another member escort Lloyd to the Temple of Resurrection, with Killow teasingly pushing the handcuffed Green Ninja up the stairs. When the police arrived, Killow took part in terrorizing them and used the Oni Mask of Deception to make the Police Commissioner lose his megaphone, as well as levitate a police car. Killow would aid in fighting off the arriving Ninja as Harumi conducted the ritual. He would then pull down the lever that would begin Harumi's, insurance, by dunking Misako into the sea, and then Lloyd. As the Ninja used Spinjitzu to stop Harumi, Killow attempted to stop Jay, but is electrocuted into unconsciousness by him. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the police arrest his fellow members, a weaken Killow tried to escape, but he is stopped by Jay, Cole, and several other officers who hold him down for the officers to take him away. He was then sent to Kryptarium Prison for his crimes. True Potential When the newy reborn Lord Garmadon broke Harumi out of prison, they proceeded to take over Kryptarium Prison and released all of the other Sons of Garmadon members, including Killow. Killow then flung Warden Noble out of his prison after Harumi explains to Noble that they planned on staying, but he couldn't. Later, Killow helps Ultra Violet and Mr. E run to CCTV within the prison to broadcast the fight between Lloyd and Lord Garmadon to the world. Upon Lloyd's defeat, Killow stood aside the other two generals, Harumi, and Lord Garmadon as Harumi tells them they will head to Ninjago City at dawn in order to crown Garmadon as the world's new emperor. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Killow stood with the other Sons of Garmadon members when they arrived at a village with Lord Garmadon. Killow ducked as Garmadon formed the Colossi. He later drove his bike after the fleeing Destiny's Bounty with the other Sons of Garmadon, until the ship was destroyed by the Colossi. They declared that Ninjago was Garmadon's, so the Sons of Garmadon had won. Personality and Traits Killow is a determined yet arrogant person. He fits well into the leading role for the Sons of Garmadon, relaying the orders of the Quiet One to the members and even the other two generals. He takes on a ringmaster-like persona; in "Snake Jaguar," he asks "what do you think, boys and girls?" in the way that a teacher or ringmaster would. He becomes far more ruthless while wearing the Mask of Deception, his voice sounding demonic with it on. It allows him to move objects telekinetically. He laughs a lot about many things, often when putting on the mask, or about to do something major, like pulling the lever that would drop Misako into the sea. He is the one who usually leads the Sons of Garmadon in everyday missions. Appearances Trivia *Killow is the second bigfig to ever appear in ''Ninjago, following Dogshank. *Tommy Andreasen stated that he will have a big role in season eight, as he is the first general of the Sons of Garmadon to be introduced. *In his set, he wields a spiky baseball bat, despite never once using one at all during Season 8. *In the show, Killow has an orange bandana around his waist, while in the sets it is black. *He is the only bigfig in Ninjago to have a minifigure-sized head. **He had this so he can wear the Oni Mask of Deception. **However, he is not the only bigfig with a minifigure head, the first being Mungus from the Chima series. *He has the largest bike in the Sons of Garmadon. Gallery FigKillow.png 70642 Killow.jpg Lego-killow-vs-samurai-x-set-70642-15-5.jpg 70642 2,1.jpg KillowCGI.jpg Killow.png MoS78Say.png MoS78Grr.png Deception Mask Telekinesis.gif MoS80KillowTrench.png MoS81Looking.png MoS81Look.png MoS82 Killow.png MoS82 before portal.png MoS82 generals.png MoS83 Killow.png MoS80Generals.png MoS80Generals.png MoS82DeceptionFloat.png MoS80KillowTrench.png MoS80DeceptionMask.png MoS82Position.png MoS82Tear.png de:Killow Category:Ninjago Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Evil Category:Humans